Daughter of Mother Nature?
by morgcass74
Summary: Arianna meets the Pevensies when the bombs go off. She is then sent to her Uncle's with her brother. Will she every meet the Pevensies again? Is the anything romantic with Peter? (Still suck at summaries. Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Flashes of lights go off a couple of hundred meters away. The noises of bombs exploding and the sounds of sirens and screams fill the night air. I run in the direction that has the least amount of bombs that seem to be going off. As I run through the back yards to find a shelter I see to boys running to their own shelter. I call out but a bomb drowns out my voice. I try running as fast as I can to get to them but it is no use as they have already gotten in to their shelter and closing the door behind them.

I am left still in the open. My only hope is to see if they could open the door and let me in. I rush forwards and start pounding on the door screaming for them to help me, to let me in. just as the door seems to be opening a bomb goes off next door and parts of the home flies and scatters everywhere. The last thing I see is a blonde boy opening the door before blackness takes me.

* * *

PETER'S POV

Edmund and I are running to the shelter and we just make it inside. Tension is in the air and we are all scared that when pounding on the door happens we all jump. Someone is screaming at the door and it sounds like a girl. I look to mother and she nods her head to let the stranger outside in. As I open the door the girl looks at me before she faints. I catch her and bring her into the shelter. My mother looks her over and it seems that she was hit in the back of her head by a large object.

Blood is seeping through the wound, and that cannot be good so Mother and Susan clean the wound and patch her up. I comfort Lucy as I watch them work on the girl. She seems to be about my age or Susan's. My mind flashes back to the look of terror on her face before she was knocked unconscious. As I look at her know she seems so pale and vulnerable that I vow right then and there that I will protect the best I can. The bombs continue outside and we all sit and try to comfort one another. My eyes keep wondering back to the girl lying on the spare blanket.

She is pretty with her fair and clear skin, and her brown hair tumbles down her back. Mother had to undo the braid that it was in to clean the wound on her head. It gave us a shock when it seems to reach to about her feet.

As the night wears on Lucy, Mum, Susan and Edmund all fall asleep, but I cannot seem to get any rest. And it appears to be a good thing when the girl begins to stir. I move towards her and gently take her had in mine and discover that she is cold and shaking. As I drape my blanket over her she wakes up with a start. She looks around in a panic when her eyes fall on me. Once I take a look at her eyes I am struck dumb, for they are enchanting. A deep purple that seems to run on forever.

Her eyes fill up with tears and she silently starts to sob. I do the only thing that I can do when someone is crying. I take her into my arms and hold her as she then sobs into my shirt. I whisper to her that it is going to be alright, that she is safe. I don't think that my words are doing anything, until I feel her begin to relax and the sobs turn into tears absently running down her face.

"Thank you." She mumbles into my shirt. I just stroke the hair from her face and smile at her.

"It's okay." My reply is to her.

"I am Arianna, by the way."

"I'm Peter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smile at me and we continue to talk to through the night to keep our minds from the noises that are going on outside. Before long I find myself feeling tired and look towards Arianna and see that she is also drifting off to sleep. We lie down and I move away so that she doesn't feel uncomfortable but she grabs a hold of my hand and whispers "Stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hope you readers like this. I would love reviews. it helps for me to continue. So Please Dearies Reveiw.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

NEXT DAY

PETER'S POV

I wake up feeling a slight weight on my chest. Looking down I see that Arianna has rested her head on my chest sometime through the night and has wrapped one of her arms around my waist. I feel a slight flush up my neck; I try to hide the blush and fall back asleep.

Soon I am wakened again but this time by Lucy. I see Arianna with my mother talking about something. As if sensing that someone was watching her Arianna looks over at me. Her checks go a slight pink. She is blushing. I then remember the way I woke up the first time today. She must have noticed it, when she woke up.

I head over to them and ask them what the problem was. Mother says that we are going over to Arianna's place after breakfast to see if her parents are alright. I smile at Arianna and we all head inside for breakfast, and to check on the damage.

* * *

ARIANNA'S POV

We all walk towards my home and I pray that my family are okay. The Pevensie's have all been very kind. I blush thinking back to this morning when I woke up. I was in Peter's arms. To say I was comfortable is an understatement. In fact I felt safe and happy. I scold myself for thinking that. I will make sure that that doesn't happen again. It would most likely not happen, considering that I may not see the Pevensies again after going home.

We are walking up to my house when I see that my home is no longer there. All there is a pile of rubble. My heart sinks in my chest and I feel emotionless. My world has shattered. Before anyone can stop me, I am racing towards my house and past the officers. I hear shouting but I don't pay the attention to hear the words. I run to where the shelter would be and find that it is blocked by a rafter. I push it to move it but I don't have the strength to move it. I collapse to the ground in tears. Someone places their hand on my shoulder; I look up to see that it is Peter.

"Help me, please. I need to move this rafter." I ask him.

He nods his head and I am surprised that he heard me, considering that my voice was barely above a whisper. We both get a grip on the wood and push. But even with both of us it still doesn't move. I see to smaller hands beside mine. Lucy is helping us push the wood. Then Susan and Edmund help us to move it. I am touched by their kindness. With the five of us push on the wood it moves off of the shelter. I scurry to open it. And when I do what I see gives me so much joy that I am speechless. My little brother is curled up inside with his teddy bear and a blanket.

"James? Sweetie, wake up." I whisper to him as I shake his shoulder.

"Ria?" James mumbles questionably as he wakes up. I smile at him and reach in to pick him up. I hold James to my chest in fear. As if he would disappear.

"Where's Mother and Father?" I ask him.

This appears to be the wrong question to ask, for he starts to ball his eyes out and the tears he is shedding breaks my heart and fear clutches my throat. I look up at Mrs Pevensie, with troubled eyes. In the end we are taken my brother and I with the officers to find a relative that will take care of us. There is only one that I can think of and that is our Uncle that lives out in the country.

In two days' time I find myself in a horse and carriage with my brother and my Uncle's house keeper, travelling to our new home. With all the green around I smile in joy. I have near really liked the city. I have always preferred the woods and forests. As we arrive at the house I stare in wonder it is so beautiful that words are an understatement. We are directed up to our rooms and told that there will be four other children that will be arriving in a weeks' time and that we will be sharing rooms. I offered to share with James as he has been having nightmares lately and I don't want to leave him alone. We were left to unpack after we were told the rules. One of which was that we were no to disturb our Uncle. Which I found rather upsetting seeing as we have just lost everything and our only relative's housekeeper is telling us that we are not to disturb him.

James and I try to keep ourselves entertained in this big house but there are so few times that one can walk around the garden or ride a horse. But we cannot wait for those other children to arrive for then we will have at least someone else to talk to. I hope one of them is a girl my age. As I put James to bed that night I tell him a story that has been occupying my mind lately. One of talking animals and trees, of lions and mermaids and witches. The story brings happiness to his face and that is a sight that I have longed to see for a while now since we moved here. Hopefully tomorrow will bring more joy to his face, with the children arriving.

I wake up hearing Mrs Macready telling her rules to the children. I laugh at wondering what their faces would look like with these rules. I change and get James up and dressed as well. We are walking to the kitchen when I crash into someone and land right one top of them. Glancing at the person from under my eye lashes I am shocked to see that it is Peter. I look up and see Lucy, Susan and Edmund are here also. I push myself up a little to look at Peter. I notice that he is blushing and is also in shock. I look down and notice that by pushing my upper body up I have straddled Peter's waste.

I blush and quickly remove myself from his lap. "Um… What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

Susan is the one to answer me, "Well this is the place our mother has sent us. She is good friends with Professor Kirke. But what are you doing here?"

"The Professor is our uncle."

We all stare at each other before I start laughing. Soon everyone else is laughing with me. I head with the girls and help them unpack. James follows to help the boys. As I turn to walk into the girl's room that they are sharing I feel eyes looking at me. I turn to see that Peter is looking at me. I blush and smile at him before heading into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As the night wears on I find myself sitting in the Susan and Lucy's room listening to the radio. It is clearly upsetting Lucy so I go and turn it off. Peter looks at me in irritation but Susan touches his shoulder and gestures to Lucy. I feel as if I am intruding in on a family moment so I pick up the sleeping James and head out of the room. Walking to our room I look down at James and see a peaceful smile. James is such an angel I wouldn't know what to do without him. As I reach our door I find that it is closed and hard for me to open before I can put James down, Peter is there and opening the door for me. I smile at him and walk through the door.

I lay James down and tuck him in before gesturing to Peter to move outside. I close the door behind us and turn to him.

"Thank you." I whisper to him so that I don't wake James up.

"Not a problem. Umm… How have you been?" he asks.

"Good. There has been much of a problem. We are adjusting but it is still hard. There hasn't been much to do."

With this said his face falls a bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well I have promised Lucy that it won't be that bad. But if it is that boring…"

"Oh no. That's not what I meant. I mean it is boring. But that's because it was just two of us and we had done everything that two people could do. I think that it should be more fun with six people." I reassure him.

He smiles and we talk a bit about life back home and how we wished for the war to end. Long into the night we both decide that we should go to bed. As we move off to our rooms I trip over my feet. Peter goes to catch me but we both end up falling. I find myself on top of him again but this time our faces are inches apart. We stare at each caught up in the moment when Peter lifts his lips up to mine. Frozen from the sudden contact I hesitate for a couple of seconds before returning the kiss.

This was my first kiss and it doesn't feel like what I expected. It was different, but nice. As we continue to kiss I feel Peter's hands slide to my hips and then one hand moves to the back of my neck. I shudder at this. I feel my hands move to his face. The kiss soon breaks for we both need to breathe. We both blush and rush of to bed thinking of what just occurred. I touch my lips and smile. I lie down in bed closing my eyes; soon I am sleeping with a smile on my face.

* * *

PETER'S POV

I walk out of the room after promising Lucy that tomorrow will be great. I see Arianna down the hall with James in her arms. She gets to their door but finds it closed. I rush over to help her. She sees me and smiles. As she is putting James to bed I can't help but think that this is a beautiful sight. She tucks him in bed and gestures for me to step out. She smiles at me and whispers, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Umm… How have you been?" I ask.

"Good. There has been much of a problem. We are adjusting but it is still hard. There hasn't been much to do."

With this said my face falls a bit.

"What's wrong?" Arianna ask.

"Well I have promised Lucy that it won't be that bad. But if it is that boring…"

"Oh no. That's not what I meant. I mean it is boring. But that's because it was just two of us and we had done everything that two people could do. I think that it should be more fun with six people." She reassures me.

We soon start to talk about life back home and how things would be different. It soon gets late soon so we get up to go to bed, but Arianna trips and I try to catch her. But we both end up falling down. Like this morning she is on top of me. We stare at each other, but I then get the urge to kiss her and I don't hesitate. I lean forward and capture her lips with mine. She seems frozen and hesitant. Just when I am about to stop the kiss she responds and starts to kiss back. We continue to kiss and I slide up to her hips and then one to the back of her neck. She shudders at this and feel pleased with the reaction. I feel her hands move to my face. The kiss soon breaks for we both need to breathe. We both blush and rush of to bed. I think about the kiss and smile to myself before closing my eyes and falling to sleep.


End file.
